A little piece of heaven
by TempanoDeHielo
Summary: Basado en Taiyou to tsuki no rondo, conocerán a Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku, asesinas a sueldo creadas por Shion Kaito, un excéntrico corrupto... Como un trabajo más, deberán convivir y conocer a la otra, y matarla a los 30 días para obtener el triunfo, la pregunta es... ¿Podrán? ¿Podrán matar a la otra después de probar una pequeña parte del cielo?
1. Chapter 1

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

*Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka*

_-Tercera edición: tras varias revisiones, comencé a re editar Alph, espero sean de su agrado los cambios y, actualizaré más seguido ya que la re edición está avanzando rápido ¡Gracias por leer!-_

Capítulo I. Nos conocimos.

Despertó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, conocería al fin el rostro de su maestro, el hombre de cabellos azules que siempre usaba una máscara en presencia suya y de su hermano, se miró en el espejo de frente a su cama ¿Sus padres habrían querido que ella se volviera eso? ¿Una asesina? Fuese como fuese, no podía cambiarlo ya, Shion Kaito había sido al final de cuentas el hombre que salvó su vida y la de su hermano. Cuando ocurrió el accidente de sus padres, ellos hubieran parado en un orfanato de no ser por el tío Kaito que impidió que les arrebataran su fortuna y los enviaran a un lugar de esos, claro, él cobró ese favor. Dedicó mucho tiempo en entrenarla al ver que su gemelo no tenía potencial como asesino, era más bien un hombre de números. Y así se ordenó todo.

Su hermano manejaría la fortuna de su familia y también se encargaría de los trabajos financieros del tío Kaito, trabajos sucios; mientras que ella ataba los cabos sueltos de estos, no, no era una mala persona, pero sabía que todo aquel que se relacionara con el tío Kaito no era bueno. El tío Kaito no era bueno, era corrupto y detestaba deberle todo, gracias a esa labor "heroica" con doble intención ellos seguían juntos, debían ser agradecidos, ¿No? Shion Kaito, dueño de un gran negocio, ni siquiera era su verdadero tío, era amigo de su padre además de ser su socio, nunca permitió que los pequeños vieran su rostro, y al parecer, ella sería la primera en conocerlo.

Tomó su espada, se despidió de su hermano y de la servidumbre, de la mansión y partió en su caballo. Era un viaje relativamente corto si se era paciente y esa, la paciencia, era la mayor cualidad de la hija de los Megurine.

En el camino sólo pudo pedir perdón a sus padres, a su hermano, ese veneno que consistía lo que Kaito llamaba talento, la envenenaba, peor aún, la embriagaba de modo lento y seductor.  
>De cierta manera extraña y enfermiza, Luka había llegado a creer que lo que hacía no estaba del todo mal.<p>

En el caso de su contraparte, fue despertada por la fiel doncella rubia que cuidaba de ella, hoy sería el día, conocería el rostro de Shion Kaito, quien salvó a su familia de la crisis financiera después de que sus padres fueran asesinados, le debía todo, ella y su hermano no habrían sobrevivido de no ser por él. Aun así, su gemelo cayó en terribles vicios. Ella nunca dejó de quererlo, aun cuando en medio de una borrachera intentó abusar de ella. Aun cuando tiempo después lo logró. El tío Shion no tardó en querer de vuelta su favor, la volvió una aprendiz, le enseñó a utilizar un revólver.

En frases de él…

"**Ahora era perfecta…"**

Por fin conocería el rostro que se ocultaba tras la máscara, el rostro que le pidió mancillar sus manos con tonos rojizos oscuros.

En fin, se dio un baño, comió el desayuno que fue preparado por su doncella y se preparó para marcharse.

Se despidió de la chica rubia, dejó una nota en la puerta de la recámara de su hermano he hizo la promesa de volver a casa sana y salva, subió al auto, miró en el retrovisor… Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de aquello que no conocía.

Deseó borrar el pasado, reemplazarlo con un dulce recuerdo, deseó dar marcha atrás y rechazar las egoístas cadenas que la ataban, esos fríos grilletes a los que no podía renunciar ahora, quizás así, no habría perdido a su amado hermano, quizás, las cosas serían diferentes.

Por su parte el hombre de cabellos azules esperaba impaciente en su mansión, pronto llegarían sus obras maestras, las mejores asesinas de la época, tenía una gran actuación destinada para ellas, una sorpresa tras del telón que había esperado mucho para ser consumada. Con su clásica y cruel mirada jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras consideraba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era sin duda lo más satisfactorio que había hecho en su vida, en realidad, ellas eran el trabajo de su vida; Luka, hija de los Megurine, familia aquejada por la desgracia, los señores Megurine murieron en alguna clase de accidente, accidente cuyos detalles nunca llegaron a oídos de los niños, después él evitó que ellos fueran a parar a un orfanato, esas joyas no podían perderse en el fango, tenía destinado que los trabajos de ambos estuvieran invertidos, pero Luke era muy torpe y Luka era demasiado pasional como para manejar sus cuentas, y quedaron perfecto en el trabajo del otro, fueron moldeados para ser una perfecta torre y un excelente caballo en su tablero de ajedrez; Miku, hija de los Hatsune, familia pereciente en los vicios, el padre de Miku era millonario, no se sabe por qué pero entró en una terrible depresión, dedicándose al vicio de las apuestas, perdiéndolo todo, después en medio de un frenesí de alcohol ocurrió algo, la versión que todos conocieron fue que el hombre en medio de su borrachera se suicidó y no sólo eso, se llevó a su mujer con él, Shion tenía planeado que sólo muriera el hombre, pero la mujer también le habría estorbado, el caso de los niños Hatsune habría sido igual al de los Megurine, de no ser por la inestabilidad de Mikuo, él se volvió un alcohólico sin remedio alguno, una verdadera lástima. Hatsune se volvió un alfil ejemplar al servicio de un rey inhumano e inútil.

-Señor Shion, las señoritas han llegado. –Dijo Gakupo irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Kamui, ponlas cómodas, iré en un momento.

El sirviente se retiró mientras Kaito veía a través del ventanal como las invitadas se dirigían frías miradas, ¿se reconocerían? Ambas lucían hermosas, Miku llevaba un vestido negro que hacia resaltar lo blanco de su piel, el cabello de sus coletas cubría sus hombros. Y Luka, la joven de cabello rosa era más elegante que la pequeña Hatsune, y era de esperarse, los Megurine eran personas sumamente elegantes y con porte, si su hija no fuese así querría decir que era adoptada, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, su pantalón era corto, sus magníficos glúteos podían contemplarse, el traje tenía detalles en amarillo/dorado y café, llevaba una corbata. Nunca se decidió cuál de las dos chicas era más hermosa, ni a cual deseaba más, tal vez sonaba bastante enfermo, y lo era.

Descendió por las escaleras tranquilamente y sin preocupación alguna, al llegar a la sala de estar pudo ver a una de las figuras femeninas sentadas y a la otra parada del lado opuesto, parecían indiferentes a la presencia de la otra y preocupadas únicamente por sus intereses propios.

-Señor, intenté convencer a la señorita Hatsune de tomar asiento pero…

-No necesito que nadie me diga qué hacer. –Dijo interrumpiendo al joven de cabello lavanda.

-También intenté convencerle, pero al parecer la doncella no tiene rastro de modal alguno y está siempre a la defensiva. –Dijo Luka burlonamente al tiempo que se acercaba a Kaito. –Éste es el rostro de Shion Kaito sin una máscara, es un placer conocerle por fin. –Dijo haciendo reverencia con la cabeza en gesto sarcástico. –Aunque esperaba algo mejor.

-Mi dulce joven de cabello rosado, siempre tan amable. –Acarició el rostro de Megurine mientras se dirigía hacia Miku –Y tú, mi diamante en bruto ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Nunca ha parecido ser de su incumbencia, mi señor. –Dijo bastante seria.

-Vaya, cuánta intensidad. –Dijo burlonamente para luego señalar a Gakupo. -Él es Kamui Gakupo y será quien se encargue de enseñarles su cuarto y demás, en sus respectivos cuartos hay un vestido nuevo, quiero que lo usen para la cena, también hay una caja nueva para el revólver de Hatsune y una funda nueva para la espada de Megurine. Por lo mientras, pueden conocerse señoritas, se los exijo, pueden también explorar, espero un reporte respecto al lugar y a la otra para la cena. Disfruten su estancia aquí, señoritas. –Se retiró de ahí con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su traje.

-Por aquí señoritas. –Dijo Gakupo mientras indicaba la dirección por donde debían seguirlo. 

La primera en seguirlo fue Luka. -Si piensas quedarte ahí está bien, no impresionas a nadie, "joven rebelde".-Dijo en señal de burla hacia Miku mientras caminaba en dirección de Gakupo para alcanzarlo, la chica de ojos verdes sólo apretó los dientes y siguió a Gakupo al lado de la arrogante miembro de la familia Megurine. 

-Éstas son las habitaciones de las invitadas. –Señaló ambas habitaciones de lado izquierdo y derecho del corredor, básicamente, frente a frente.

-Estaré cerca de la joven de ojos verdes que provocadora me apunta con su revólver, que parece atravesarme con su fría mirada. –Dijo amablemente. –Espero poder conocerla más, aunque no nos han presentado formalmente ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –Preguntó Luka con un cordial ademán ofreciendo su mano hacia Miku, quien, ligeramente escéptica por la cortesía mezclada con el sarcasmo sólo negó con la cabeza y correspondió el apretón de manos. –Es todo un placer conocerla, Hatsune Miku. –Dijo besando el dorso de la mano de la chica de cabello verde. –Soy Megurine Luka, a tus órdenes.

-No intentes impresionarme, hace unos momentos fuiste muy vulgar. –Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, intentó decirlo con seguridad y en tono sarcástico, pero para ser sinceras, su voz tembló un poco, la firmeza de Megurine al decir eso fue encantadora, y más que eso, esos ademanes y el suave tacto de su piel con los labios de la chica de ojos azules la estremecieron un poco.

-Lamento si le di otra impresión señorita, de igual forma, es un placer conocerla. –Dijo Luka retirándose al interior de su habitación.

Gakupo amablemente metió las maletas de la chica de ojos verdes en su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna y se retiró. Miku entró y se sentó en la cama bastante pensativa.

¿Quién diantres se creía esa chica que era? La interrogante era acompañada con la sensación persistente de los labios de Luka en el dorso de su mano ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Quién demonios era Megurine Luka?

Mientras en su propia habitación, Megurine se formulaba preguntas respecto a quién sería su próxima compañera o contendiente, porque en realidad las opciones que podrían suponer la razón para reunirlas, eran verdaderamente escasas.

En su mente repitió una y otra vez el nombre de la chica, revivió cada movimiento de las manos y cuerpo completo de ésta intentando encontrar alguna flaqueza o representación de una.

__Sacó su pequeño libro de notas, donde anotaba los datos y observaciones de sus víctimas junto con un dibujo que ella misma hacía, era muy buena dibujando.  
>Un nuevo nombre fue escrito en esas páginas.<p>

"**Hatsune Miku, ojos verdes, cabello verde largo atado en dos coletas que cubren apenas sus blancos hombros ¿infantil?; sus ojos reflejan un profundo dolor; actúa con ímpetu pero tiembla con facilidad; tiene una voz fuerte y cristalina; piel blanca y bastante suave, tersa, debe tener muchos cuidados con su piel por lo que supongo que no es ninguna campesina; sus labios son finos y algo pálidos al igual que el resto de su cara; sus manos son delgadas y frías ¿Qué puede ocultar? ¿Asuntos familiares? ¿Pareja agresiva? Tácticas posibles; necesita una amiga; o ¿una amante?; se muestra dócil ante la amabilidad aunque parece querer rechazarla. Me faltan muchos datos sobre ella. Ha llamado mi atención, sea o no por el tío Shion."**

Mientras dibujaba el rostro de la joven, repasó un poco más cada línea de su rostro, sus pómulos, cada detalle de sus ojos, la línea de sus labios.

_Hatsune Miku…_

Megurine Megurine Megurine… ¿Para que las habían reunido? Miku comenzó a analizar con su vista la habitación, estaba el vestido, rojo, muy lindo, algo corto pero lindo, y estaba una caja que parecía más bien un cofre, dentro tenía una nota mecanografiada con tinta negra.

**Megurine Luka, tu deber es conocerla, en este cofre encontrarás unas balas.  
>Cuando el punto llegue, y sólo al conocer el corazón de Megurine, debes atravesar su corazón con una de estas balas. Así serás la elegida.<br>No me decepciones, Hatsune Miku… **

**Espera las 30 noches.**

Cuando leyó la nota su corazón se detuvo, presentía que debía tratarse de algo así, no le pareció distante la idea de dispararle a alguien como, tan engreída y semi perfecta, esa clase de personas le parecían odiosas pero, no era tiempo para sentimentalismos, el tío Kaito le encomendó una misión, conocer a Megurine. Salió de la habitación, y en ese momento se encontró frente a ella, ella también salía de su cuarto.

-Señorita Hatsune ¿A dónde se dirige? –Preguntó cortésmente la peli rosada.

-Voy a dar un paseo por la mansión. –Su voz tembló ligeramente, nuevamente por la presencia de quien era ahora su próximo blanco a erradicar.- ¿Y usted señorita Megurine?

-Iba a hacer lo mismo. -Dijo sonriendo. -¿Me permite acompañarla?

Intentó parecer firme y negar con la cabeza, sin embargo esa invitación por parte de ella la desconcertó un poco y no puedo contestar en varios segundos, parecía que se había quedado muda.

-Tomaré eso como un "sí por favor". –Dijo mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hatsune.

Miku no pudo contestar a pesar de ello. Megurine la llevo hasta afuera donde un corcel negro e imponente esperaba. La crin del animal era brillante, nunca había visto un animal tan bello.

-Señorita Megurine, Toeto está listo para cabalgar. –Dijo servicial Gakupo.

-Gracias, Kamui. –Luka subió al caballo. -¿Vienes? –Extendió su mano a Hatsune, indicándole que la tomara.

La luz del sol tras de Megurine, su porte, esa silueta tan firme y femenina, todo era como un espejismo, la promesa de un oasis en medio del desierto, la espera de la dama de ojos zafiro, sólo sintió como la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Pronto la marcha del corcel resonaba en sus oídos, estaba muy cerca de ella. Los firmes muslos de la peli rosada, su pecho, ese corazón que latía con ímpetu y pasión, su rostro que no perdía plenitud. ¿Quién era ella y por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

-Lamento si no vas cómoda, pero asumí que no sabrías cabalgar ¿O me equivoco? -La melódica voz de Luka la sacó de su concentración en los latidos del corazón de la misma.

-¿Mande? –Contestó temblorosa mientras se preguntaba el motivo para ponerse tan alterada, intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo de Megurine la aprisionaba. -¿Es necesario ir en esta posición? –Preguntó con un falso tono de molestia mientras su expresión mostraba la de un niño que no quiere a la escuela.

Detuvo el caballo de momento y así como la subió la bajó de su regazo.

-Es usted muy ligera señorita. –Dijo Megurine.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Al parecer le incomoda ir en mis piernas. Entonces vaya caminando. –Dijo amablemente mientras recobraba la marcha

-¡Estamos en medio de la nada! –Gritó molesta tras los segundos de la impresión, esta vez no fingía, estaban en medio de un sendero, ni siquiera se veía la mansión.

-Irá más cómoda así. -Continuó el galope, iba lento, a un paso que la pequeña de ojos verdes podía seguir.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó aún sin moverse, sin quitar las manos de la cintura –Megurine… Megurine… ¡Megurine! –Gritó al notar que la chica no se detenía. -¡Es usted una imprudente! ¡Una grosera! ¡Una vulgar! –Gritó mientras seguía el galope de la peli rosada.

-Vaya nunca creí que se molestaría tanto por un gesto de amabilidad. –Detuvo el caballo y bajó de él. –Está muy sonrojada, tiene calor ¿cierto?

Miku acarició su rostro, en efecto, sentía mucho calor. Luka se quitó el saco y lo guardó en una bolsa atada a la silla de Toeto, su cuerpo era perfecto. Incluso sus atributos parecían hechos a mano con la intención de humillar a otras mujeres, Miku quedó asombrada por unos segundos, gracias a dios Megurine no lo había notado, sacaba algo de esa misma bolsa.

-¿Quiere un poco? –Preguntó ofreciendo una cantimplora a la joven de ojos verdes.

Miku se quedó pensativa, seguramente Luka había recibido la misma nota que ella ¿Y si trataba de envenenarla?

Megurine notó como Miku dudó. –No se preocupe, no tiene veneno, no me conviene terminar con usted aun, y viceversa, además, es demasiado hermosa. -Dijo tomando un sorbo y extendiendo la cantimplora a ella. -¿Lo ve? Sería ridículo de mi parte tomar un sorbo si está envenenada, ¿no cree?

Miku se sonrojó por el halago en la situación en la que estaban pero, para ocultarlo tomó la cantimplora y se giró al lado contrario tomando un sorbo. –Gracias, Megurine.

-Por favor dime Luka, mi adorada Hatsune Miku. -Dijo al tiempo que buscaba ponerse frente a ella.

-Megu… Luka ¿Qué cree que hace? –Interrogó temblando ligeramente.

-Sólo… Cubro su espalda, puede arder después si no se cubre del sol. –Colocó una tela ligera en la espalda de la chica de ojos verdes, quien, por un momento, creyó que Luka la iba a besar y la sola idea desató un torrente de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Soy incapaz de besarla, no crea que soy tan descortés.-Dijo Luka

-¿Qué?

-Pude notar por su expresión que creyó que yo la besaría, no lo haría. -Continuó su marcha -¿Podría honrarme caminando a mi lado?

Miku se sintió cada vez más extraña, esa mujer era tan amable que resultaba grosera a la vez, y su mirada era tan penetrante, su sonrisa tan confiada y su voz tan cristalina, su piel blanca como la nieve, y esos sedosos mechones de cabello rosa que se movían al ritmo del viento. Caminó junto a ella en silencio durante unos minutos.

Miku supo entonces que quien hiciera el primer movimiento, debía ser ella al estar en una pequeña desventaja con la imperiosa Luka.

-¿Está molesta? –Preguntó Luka.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el beso de Miku proyectándose en su mejilla. Luka sólo abrió un poco más los ojos.

Tomó el rostro de la chica cuyos mechones de cabello color pistache se ondulaban al viento, miró los ojos color esmeralda y se acercó a poco, concentrando ahora su mirada en los labios de la chica, y sus labios chocaron, el primero de varios y mortales besos se proyectó en los labios de ambas.

En su mente, ambas pensaban en un mismo juego, un mortal juego de seducción que ambas querían ganar para lograr matar a su contendiente. Ambas pensaban en vencer…

En, hacer suya a la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. Espada contra Revólver, el curso de las Doncellas.

_-Re editado-_

-¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme señorita Megurine! –Exclamó Miku retirándose del beso con aparente y fingido temor.

-No hay nada por qué disculparse, por el contrario, la culpa es mía, por favor perdóneme. –Contestó la chica de ojos azules bastante tranquila. –Debe detestarme en éste momento. –Acarició su sien izquierda y luego la miró. -Sin embargo y por el bien de ambas, le propongo olvidemos éste suceso e indaguemos en éste lugar –Pronunció al verla sonrojada, no era lo adecuado ocultarse en la pena en su situación ¿No?

-Gracias. –Tartamudeó débilmente mientras Megurine comenzaba a reiterar la marcha tomada de la rienda del caballo. La chica no había caído en su pequeña trampa, era momento de pensar en algo mejor que un simple beso.

Siguieron caminando, el lugar era hermoso e increíblemente grande, había un viñedo, varias cabañas de gente humilde que trabaja en el viñedo y sembradíos de otros tipos, Hatsune se preguntó si todo eso sería de Shion Kaito, de ser así, su fortuna era increíblemente grande.

-Sí, todo es de él. –dijo Luka adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso tiene un lector de mente incluido en las piedras zafiro de sus ojos? –Preguntó Miku con algo de indiferencia.

-Quisiera, pero en realidad, sus expresiones resultan muy fáciles de leer, no es necesario tener un poder especial. –La amabilidad de sus palabras era realmente molesta en ese momento.

-¿Qué intenta decir? –Preguntó Miku un poco sonrojada por la pena y el desconcierto, es decir ¿Era en verdad tan predecible?

-Es bastante simple, estoy segura que ni siquiera prestó atención a mi conversación, que grosero de su parte. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Estaba hablando? Considere que entretenida era su conversación. –El tono en que lo dijo hizo a Luka soltar una ligera risa.

-Vaya, eso fue un golpe bajo. Bien, le decía que en efecto, estos terrenos son de la familia Shion, para ser específicas del señor Shion Kaito, increíble ¿No?

-Sí, también pretencioso. –Dijo molesta.

-¿Que diría si fuera a la mansión Megurine? –Rio un poco. –Me gustaría que un día fuera a conocer a mi hermano Luke –Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vamos, su amabilidad es innecesaria, sabemos para qué estamos aquí. –Afirmó dejando de caminar y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mucho muy frondoso.

Avanzó hacia ella en silencio. –Señorita Hatsune, no me subestime. –Su mirada pasó de ser amable a fuerte y directa, le daba un poco de miedo si se debía ser sincera. -No soy descortés, y no estoy siendo amable por obligación, no he mentido para usted. Por favor, retírese de ahí.

-Megurine Luka, pequeña aristócrata ¿Me cree tan estúpida? –Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas –Y además se cree con derecho a mandarme.

La apartó del árbol con un tirón e intentó abrazarla por la cintura, la chica de ojos verdes se resistía. – ¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué hace?! –Gritó aun terca y renuente, por un momento se zafó, Luka intentó abrazarla nuevamente, Hatsune la abofeteó y segundos después un dolor agudo invadió su espalda.

-¿Qué clase de bestia incivilizada es usted? –Preguntó Miku algo agitada, el pinchazo ardía. –Me ha… Me ha lastimado… -Exclamó con debilidad.

-Una con más modales que usted. –Se acercó nuevamente, ésta vez no apartó su mirada de la de Miku, la pequeña intentó resistirse mientras Luka tomaba sus muñecas, pero esa mirada eran tan posesiva que no podía resistirse, además, su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse. –Una persona lista no rechaza un abrazo de un extraño que puede salvarle la vida de un insecto en el tronco en el que en un acto de poca inteligencia, se ha recargado, un insecto venenoso, por muy ridícula y burlona que resulte la propuesta y la situación… No se mueva. -Abrazó a Miku –No tenga miedo. 

Por muy estúpido que sonara, no tenía miedo, de hecho el dolor que tenía poco a poco se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por un adormecimiento muy placentero, de pronto sintió como si retiraran una espina de su espalda. Y se desmayó sin emitir sonido alguno, siendo recibida por los brazos de Luka.

Cuando despertó todo estaba borroso, sólo escuchaba la voz de Luka susurrando su nombre.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Miku abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada en el pasto de algún lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin medias o botas, Luka estaba de rodillas junto a ella y había puesto en la frente de Miku un paño mojado, junto a Luka había muchas hierbas arrancadas, seguramente por ella.

-La señorita Modales se recargó en un árbol donde estaba este amiguito ponzoñoso. –Dijo Luka mostrándole un frasco con un insecto verde.

-¡Ah! ¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡¿Qué es?! –Gritó Miku intentando retirarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus piernas. –Mis piernas… ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó asustada exigiéndole una respuesta a Luka, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y su pecho comenzó a acelerarse.

-Tranquila, no gaste energía, sólo es un escarabajo venenoso. Le quedan cuatro meses de vida mi adorada Hatsune. –Expresó Luka en tono de broma.

Miku comenzó a sollozar un poco y de pronto dirigió una mirada de ira a Luka. -¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con mis emociones de esa forma? ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó agachando la mirada.

-No, en realidad, éste amigo adormece el cuerpo solamente, y poco a poco con el remedio adecuado lo va liberando, pero lo que no se quita con ningún remedio, es la incapacidad de mover las piernas. –Dijo aun algo sorprendida por la reacción de Miku ante sus palabras, parecía que realmente estaba asustada.

-¿¡O sea que no podré volver a caminar?!

Luka parecía molesta, la levantó tomándola entre sus brazos y la chica de ojos verdes en su llanto comenzó a protestar – ¡suélteme! ¿¡Que no ve mi situación?! ¡Auch! –gritó al sentir la mano de Luka donde seguramente estaría el piquete, indicándole que dejara de gritar.

Entonces Miku pudo verlo, era un hermoso lago cristalino, las aguas azules y el ritmo de las ondas en éstas la calmaban un poco, hasta que sintió la frialdad del agua en toda su espalda, Luka la había soltado entre las aguas de ese lago.

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa?! –Gritó sorprendida.

-Si usted se hubiera retirado del árbol en cuanto le dije, esto no habría pasado, el adormecimiento en las piernas se quita con un estímulo externo frío, o con un buen susto ¿Puede mover las piernas? –Preguntó Luka con un aire de molestia. –Eres demasiado ruidosa.

Miku dejó de gritar e intentó levantarse, sus piernas temblaban, pero podía moverlas –Sí. -Contestó apenada unos segundos después. –Debo ser una molestia.

-Sí que lo es. -Dijo Luka caminando hacia la orilla.

-¿Sabe? Por cortesía debió haber dicho que no lo soy. -Señaló mientras temblorosa caminaba en dirección a Luka.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no le miento y no soy amable por obligación, estoy siendo sincera, es una molestia en ocasiones tratar con gente tan terca, ruidosa y desubicada como usted. –Dejó con la boca abierta a Miku, quien no sabía si estar alegre por la sinceridad o enojada por la ofensa, o tal vez estar agradecida por la ayuda.

-Gracias. –Se sentó junto a ella y en lugar de incitar a otra pelea simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Luka acercando su oreja a la boca de Hatsune en señal de burla. -¿Acaso escuché un gesto de modales?

-Deje de burlarse. -Dijo titiritando de frío.

-Espere aquí un momento. –Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a su corcel negro.

El sonido que embriaga todo el lugar cautivó a Miku, el sonido del agua junto a los silbidos de los pajarillos del lugar, la perfecta mezcla y armonía le recordaba a los jardines ocultos en los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban de pequeña. La época en que el futuro lucía incierto, pero lleno de sueños.

Luka regresó con su saco y se quitó la camisa, llevaba un hermoso corsé negro –cúbrase.

Miku se ruborizó un poco ante tal acción, miró su busto y después el de Megurine, sin la camisa lucían aún más grandes y su complejo no hizo sino crecer.

-Deje de mirar mi cuerpo y cúbrase. –Dijo Luka sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, seguía contemplando el sol reflejándose en las aguas.

Miku se apenó y miró a otro lado –No tengo frío.

-Aún si no lo tuviese. –Luka se sentó en sus piernas y la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Debe quitarse esto. –Empezó a soltar los lazos del vestido negro y nuevamente Miku se sonrojó, abrió la boca en señal de protesta pero pronto fue callada por Megurine. –Cállese, si se queda con la ropa mojada se enfermará, debe quitársela y cubrirse con ropa seca, además ¿Le gustaría entrar a una mansión donde hay hombres? ¿"Así"? –Preguntó señalando su ropa, se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver las pequeñas curvas de la joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Deje de verme! ¿Y qué acaso a usted no le da vergüenza que la vean en corsé? Presumiendo sus… sus… -El gracioso ademán en el que intentó enmarcar los senos de Luka hizo que ésta última soltará una carcajada. -¡Exhibicionista! –dijo dándole manotazos a Luka. -¡Degenerada!

-La verdad me es indiferente saben que si se acercan les clavaré mi espada en un lugar que nunca olvidarán. –Dijo tras otra risa. –Y, tengo mucho calor.

-¡Quítese de encima!

-Relajase, si promete cambiarse la ropa la dejaré hacerlo sola, pero si se resiste la desnudaré y desvestiré yo misma, elija.

-Desvístame. –Pidió Miku desafiándola, a lo que Megurine se retiró y le dio la espalda.

-¿En verdad me cree tan vulgar? Por favor apresúrese.

Miku se sorprendió un poco, si bien no esperaba que de verdad le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, tampoco esperaba que le molestara el comentario si ella había propuesto en primer lugar la idea, se desvistió y se puso el saco de Megurine. A Megurine el saco le quedaba a la medida, por el tamaño de su busto y su cintura, el saco le brindaba una imagen elegante y perfecta, pero a ella… Le quedaba perfectamente grande, aunque, eso estaba a su favor, por el hecho de que estaba semidesnuda en ese momento y cubría gran parte de su desnudez, por lo menos viéndola desde atrás, podría cubrirse al frente con su vestido.

-Ya puede mirar. -Dijo sosteniendo el vestido sin fijarse en que no cubría del todo bien su cuerpo.

-Bien, ¿Cómo le…? –Megurine dejó la pregunta a medias, intentando desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cúbrase bien. -Dijo Megurine señalando sus piernas y… Demás.

Cuando Miku se dio cuenta de su error, comenzó a gritar nuevamente, cubriéndose desesperadamente.

-No he visto nada, no se preocupe. –Dijo Luka para calmarla

-¡Sí lo hizo! ¡No mienta! –Gritó avergonzada por su descuido.

-Por favor cálmese, no queremos que vuelva a perder la fuerza de sus piernas ¿O sí? ¿Acaso quiere que la lleve en mis brazos hasta la mansión?

Miku se quedó callada, caminaron un rato y cuando Luka se hartó, subió al caballo nuevamente.

-Debe ser cansado seguir caminando. -Dijo Luka burlonamente.

-¿Por qué se mofa? –Bufó molesta.

-Quiere subir ¿No?

-Sí. -Contestó enojada.

-Entonces pídalo. –Más que a un ofrecimiento esa frase sonó a un completo reto.

-¿Puedo subir?

-Con más amabilidad. –Tarareó.

-¿Me permite subir al caballo? –Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Esa carita de niña enojada no me convence. –Dijo Luka correspondiendo a ese gesto retador.

Miku fingió la cara más inocente e infantil que pudo. –Luka… ¿Me dejarías subir? Estoy cansada, me encantaría estar en tus piernas de nuevo… –Miku habló con un tono bastante sugestivo y fingiendo descuido dejó ver nuevamente el saco abierto, mostrando la blanca piel de su abdomen, sus piernas, Luka se avergonzó un poco por dirigirle la mirada tan indecorosamente, extendió su mano dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado y subió a Hatsune a su regazo. Cabalgaron en silencio unos minutos hasta volver a la mansión, fueron recibidas por Gakupo quien ya las esperaba, Miku avergonzada corrió hasta su habitación a cambiarse.

-Lo siento, Kamui-san, la señorita no tiene modales. –Dijo Luka.

-No se preocupe señorita Megurine, debe ser algo vergonzoso ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Por favor dime Luka, pues, la señorita cayó al lago y yo no pensaba permitir que se enfermara por andar con la ropa mojada, sólo eso. –dijo al tiempo que por su mente pasaba una pregunta ¿Por qué no usó también la camisa que Luka le había dado?

-Debe ser algo torpe la señorita ¿Me permite llevar a su caballo al establo? –Preguntó Gakupo, no creía que esa fuera la razón de que la señorita Hatsune llegara semi desnuda a la mansión, aunque, Megurine en palabras de Shion, no mentía y Hatsune, sí lucía algo torpe y descuidada.

-Estaré agradecida. –Dijo Luka entrando a la mansión.

Luka entró a su cuarto, se quitó el pantalón, se quedó en corsé mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse cuando de pronto escuchó una respiración en el umbral de su habitación, rápidamente sacó su espada y apuntó en esa dirección, se encontró con Hatsune sosteniendo su saco, cubriendo con él su boca, paralizada, sonrojada y temblando un poco.

-Veo que ya se ha cambiado de ropa. –dijo guardando su espada en su funda.

Miku no pudo contestar en un primer momento, luego contestó tartamudeando – ¡Lo siento, debí tocar antes! –Apenada y por completo ruborizada entró a dejar el saco en la cama de Megurine, cuando de pronto Megurine la empujó, sentándola en su cama.

-Usted está provocándome ¿verdad? –Preguntó en un tono lascivo señalando el escote de Hatsune que se había bajado, tal vez al apenada sostener contra su pecho el saco de Megurine.

-¡No mire! ¡Déjeme ir! –gritó sorprendida por lo extraño de todas esas circunstancias.

-Váyase, pero… Dudo que deje de pensar en esto por varios días.

-¿De qué habla?

-La vi casi sin ropa, y ahora usted acaba de hacer lo mismo, apuesto a que éste es su primer acercamiento que llega a algo casi sexual… Con una mujer… -dijo en un tono bastante provocativo sentándose en las piernas de Hatsune, levantando un poco el rostro de Miku para que la mirara directamente al tiempo que, su otra mano acariciaba los desnudos brazos.

-¿Qué hace? –Preguntó sin poder oponerse.

-Quiere tocar mi piel ¿Verdad? –Tomó una de las manos de Miku y la pasó por la piel desnuda de sus piernas -¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le gusta?

Miku no pudo responder, estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo estaba alborotado, estaba sonrojada, su corazón latía muy rápido, sus ojos brillaban febrilmente y sus labios entre abiertos pedían un beso, su piel era tan suave… La piel de la chica de ojos color zafiro era muy suave.

-Apuesto a que para este momento debe estar descubriendo nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo. -Susurró en su oreja, la chica de ojos verdes se estremeció por completo. -¿Qué desea Hatsune en este momento?

-Que Megurine me enseñe más…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. Experta en traiciones; la Gacela herida.

_-Re editado-_

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Luka sonriendo dulcemente, como si fingiera felicidad.

-Sí.

Luka tomó con sus manos el rostro de Hatsune, y lentamente se acercó y la besó, no fue un beso como el primero, en ésta ocasión… Hubo un contacto mucho más cercano, Luka jugó unos segundos con los labios de Miku hasta que cuidadosamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica de cabellos verdes, la pequeña sólo tembló, gesto que a Megurine le resultó más que tierno, Miku comenzaba a relajarse cuando Luka se detuvo por unos segundos sin separarse de sus labios y la mordió, mordió un poco su labio inferior, el interior de Miku empezó a hervir. No sabía qué le pasaba o mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo, tenía calor, la piel de sus mejillas ardía y… Otras reacciones que tuvo su cuerpo la confundieron un poco.  
>Cuando ese beso terminó, Luka bajó de las piernas de Hatsune.<p>

-¿Puede retirarse? Necesito vestirme. –Dijo dándole la espalda.

Miku se paralizó, no es que esperara llegar a otra cosa, pero debía admitir que sí esperaba algo más, de igual forma, no le iba a permitir proseguir, su cuerpo y alma heridos se habrían opuesto, habrían comenzado a sollozar y temblar de dolor si seguían por ese camino, desde lo que pasó con su hermano Mikuo ella tenía miedo cuando la gente estaba muy cerca, pero con ella… Con la chica de ojos zafiros, no sentía esa fría sensación. Por el contrario, deseaba esa cercanía del todo desconocida. Se levantó y salió sin mirar atrás, encerrándose en su cuarto, recargando su espalda contra la firme madera, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Esa sensación de deseo era por completo inexplorada para ella.

Al notar su reacción Luka comenzó a maquilar un diagnóstico, esa chica había sufrido de algo muy joven, algún trauma que tuviera que ver con el sexo, esto lo dedujo al analizar la confusión, el temor y el arrepentimiento con el que actuó cuando el beso terminó, o quizás, era que no la quería cerca y no entendía qué estaba haciendo dejándose llevar por ella, ambas ideas convergían en un mismo punto. Tomó su libreta de notas y en el espacio dedicado a Hatsune hizo una simple anotación.

'**Hatsune Miku, frágil emocionalmente.'**

Llegó la hora acordada de la cena, ambas se pusieron sus correspondientes vestidos, Miku un lindo vestido rojo, sí, también tenía ese comportamiento dónde solía ocultar su revólver, el vestido la hacía lucir más madura y resaltaba su delicado rostro; Luka con un vestido negro, más largo y escotado, hacía relucir las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo además de que su piel lucía más pálida de lo usual. Su equivalente al compartimiento de Miku era un compartimiento para algunas dagas.

Ambas entraron al comedor conducidas por Gakupo, al ver Luka a Miku, no pudo sino sorprenderse por lo bien que se veía en ese vestido, sin embargo sólo sonrió para ella, Hatsune desvió su mirada fríamente. Se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa, el tío Kaito aún no entraba. Sólo se miraban, mientras Luka la miraba de forma inquisitiva, Miku la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin! –Dijo entrando con aire triunfal el peli azul -¿Cómo están mis hermosas doncellas? –Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a Luka y levantaba su mentón, como si fuera a besarla. –Mi bella flor Chinensis ¿qué has descubierto?

-En primer lugar. –Dijo alejando su rostro del de Kaito, rechazando su cercanía. –No me gusta que se me acerquen, si bien estoy en deuda, no le permitiré eso. –Kaito sólo se recargó en la mesa y con un ademán le pidió que prosiguiera –Hatsune Miku… -Pensó mucho lo que diría antes de continuar, miró a Miku, había una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. –Aún no tengo nada sobre ella. -Dijo mintiendo, de hecho ya tenía definido incluso como la mataría.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi hermosa Luka, te estás confiando. -Expresó dirigiéndose donde Miku. -¿Y tú? ¿Mi bello Loto? –Como con Luka, levantó el mentón de Miku, la cual sólo giró su rostro en otra dirección evadiendo el inminente roce de sus labios.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, Luka obviamente tenía ya un perfil de ella, la estaba mirando, esos ojos azules le inspiraban confianza, su mente se debatió en si debía protegerla como ella hizo segundos atrás, pero luego sucumbió a la idea de que seguramente era todo parte del plan de la chica. -Megurine Luka… Su mirada infunde confianza, es amable, elegante, tiene muy buenos modales, seguramente es una de sus tácticas para acercarse a sus blancos, ganarse su confianza, es fuerte, tiene conocimientos sobre herbolaria y venenos, esa debe ser su forma de terminar la existencia de las personas, es sumamente seductora, no tiene respeto por el espacio personal… Cree todo el tiempo que lleva las de ganar, es arrogante en su forma de ser cuando nota que tiene ventaja. Es todo…

Luka sólo abrió un poco más sus ojos al mirarla, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, esa chica en verdad la traicionó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, aunque, sí, fue su error el ceder tan rápido y suponer que ella también sentiría compasión y o empatía, esto era un trabajo al final de cuentas y de igual forma, la nota que había en la funda de su espada decía que primero debía conocer el corazón de Miku, la mejor forma de conocerlo sería enamorarla, exponer sus debilidades y temores. Sí, Luka supo entonces que debía enamorarla.

-Vaya, usted en verdad no pierde el objetivo de la mira. –Dijo Luka sonriendo para sí.

-Seductora, conmigo nunca es así. –Kaito hizo un ademán pensativo mientras tomaba asiento.

Miku sólo agachó la mirada.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ambas. –Kaito levantó sus manos y aplaudió. Se abrieron las puertas de ambos lados del comedor, por el lado de Miku entraron un joven alto de cabello rosado y perfecto porte, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, Miku supo que era el hermano de Luka que ella había mencionado antes, Luke, además de él entró una chica de cabello verde, un tono más vivo que el de su cabello, lindos ojos color verde limón, su mirada era dócil y tierna; por el lado de Luka, entró un chico de cabello verde y ojos idénticos a los de Miku pero más tristes, un traje mal arreglado y una expresión de indiferencia hacia todos los demás_,_ junto a él una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de apariencia servicial y amable. –Por favor tomen asiento del lado del que entraron, es decir, Luke y compañía, tomen asiento del lado de la mujer de vestido rojo fuego, la chica rubia y Mikuo del lado de la chica hermosa de vestido negro.

Las chicas sólo inclinaron un poco la cabeza y obedecieron rápido, pero los chicos, ellos no lo hicieron.

-¡Vaya! Es un gusto por fin conocerlo. –Luke se acercó hacia el peli azul y extendió su mano, por su parte, Shion no correspondió y le pidió que por favor se sentara. –Creí que serías más divertido. -Dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gumi.

Mikuo se sentó después de eso y a punto de servirse una copa de vino fue interrumpido por Luka.

-Tenga la decencia de esperar a los demás.

-¿Quién es usted para…? –Preguntó a medias mirando directamente a Luka, esos ojos azules, profundos y penetrantes. Nunca había sido tan perturbado por una presencia.

-¿Qué decía?

-La familia es tan cálida… -dijo Kaito en gesto burlón.

Mikuo sólo dejó la copa en su lugar, el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que entró Gakupo con el resto de la servidumbre a servir la cena.

-Por favor disfruten. –dijo retirándose.

Cenaron en silencio, al terminar la cena Kaito llamo a Gakupo para que les indicara a los recién llegados dónde estarían sus habitaciones, y al estar a solas con las chicas les dijo que ellos vendrían un día cada dos semanas, mientras que sus doncellas se quedarían a hacerles compañía si ellas querían.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo? –preguntó Luka.

-Ya lo he dicho, que hagan compañía, sólo no olviden su verdadero objetivo, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro, para mañana quiero que decidan si las doncellas se quedarán o se irán. –El hombre salió de ahí y cerró las puertas tras de sí.

Ambas señoritas permanecieron ahí, en silencio.

-Tiene muy bien definido lo que es su trabajo. -Dijo Luka finalmente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-En cuanto le fue brindada la oportunidad delató todo lo que sabe hasta este momento de mí, sin importarle que yo guardará lo que conozco de usted que es más de lo que podría creer.

-No me subestime, sé que tiene conocimiento sobre mí, para este punto debe tener un perfil perfecto sobre mi personalidad, bueno, casi perfecto, seguramente desconocía esto de mí.

-De algún modo lo supuse, su carácter frágil seguramente es lo que le da cierto grado de ventaja. –Dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras Miku preparaba su revólver, le demostraría por qué estaba ahí, estaba harta de esa actitud de superioridad -¿Quién no querría proteger ese frágil y delicado rostro? Esa belleza oculta tras su frialdad… Y tomar esas manos… Arrebatando el revólver que sostiene en éste momento… -dijo en un tono simple, melancólico y sincero al tiempo que se retiraba.

Miku se quedó congelada pensando en lo manipuladora que podía ser esa mujer, no iba a vencerla por linda que fuera con ella. 

Luka en serio lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, en su camino a su habitación se topó con Gumi.

-Señorita Megurine, disculpe mi tardanza. -Dijo haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que sólo me llames Luka –Acarició la mejilla de Gumi y acto seguido estaba sonrojada, al ver su piel tornarse de un tono rosa claro, Luka le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después comenzaría a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. -¿Qué te parece el lugar?

-Muy grande, más grande que la mansión Megurine.

-En efecto… Es más grande que la mansión Megurine. –Al tiempo que avanzaban escaleras arriba cruzaron con la chica rubia -¿Dónde está Luke?

-En su habitación.

Cuando Luka vio que la rubia ya no les observaba le susurró a Gumi -¿Ya sabes el nombre de la rubia y el otro chico?

-Ya señorita, son Rin y Mikuo

-Así que él es Hatsune Mikuo ¿No averiguaste el apellido de la chica?

-No señorita, perdone.

Gumi dormiría con Luka, y Luke en la habitación de al lado, así que ambas entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La rubia se apresuró en llegar a la habitación donde estaba Miku.

-Miku, perdone que me tardara tanto. –Dijo entrando al comedor, Miku lucía como si quisiera llorar, de hecho parecía que ya había llorado. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, Rin. Vamos a dormir ¿sí? –Preguntó Miku regresándole la frialdad a su mirada.

-Está bien. –Afirmó mientras Miku tomaba su mano y avanzaban fuera del comedor para ir a la habitación. –A Mikuo lo instalaron en la habitación de al lado.

-Gracias por avisarme Rin ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Se enojó bastante cuando despertó y no la encontró en casa, aun leyendo la nota que usted dejo para él, estaba furioso.

-¿Te pegó? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No. -Dijo Rin. –Me encerré en mi habitación hasta que se calmó, como usted me dijo… -prosiguió siendo interrumpida por un abrazo de Miku, la joven temblaba mientras Rin la abrazaba fuerte. –Tranquila…

-Es que no soporto… -Comenzó a sollozar, era demasiada presión.

La abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla. –Deberíamos pedir ayuda para Mikuo-san, temo que un día lastime te lastime y no pueda detenerlo.

Los ojos de Rin también se empañaron, a través de todos esos años habían soportado la presión juntas.

-Rin, vamos a descansar por favor. –Dijo Miku secando un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Está bien. -Ambas chicas se retiraron a su habitación tomadas de la mano.

-Luka… Duele mucho… Luka… -Decía una voz desde la habitación de Luka. –Luka… -Ésta última ocasión la voz sonó por demás sugestiva.

Miku se acercó a la oreja de Rin y le susurró. -¿Sabes de quien es esa voz?

-Es de la doncella de la señorita de cabello rosa… Es la Megurine de quien todos hablan ¿No? –contestó en voz baja.

-Sí, es ella.

-Luka… Por favor detente siento que ya no podré soportar más… -Se escuchaba aún desde la habitación, el tono en que lo pronunciaba, el volumen, Miku llegó a la conclusión que cualquiera llegaría y se preguntó a sí misma si alguien podía ser tan poco discreto en "ese" sentido. La doncella de Megurine prácticamente gemía, y lo peor es que no se distinguía si era de dolor o… Placer.

De pronto se hizo silencio y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Pueden dejar de fisgonear? –Preguntó Megurine más que como un pedido como una exigencia, llevaba una bata para dormir semitransparente, al verla Rin se sonrojó y se ocultó en el pecho de Hatsune quien sólo la abrazó.

-No fisgoneamos, es sólo que son muy ruidosas, no creí que fuera tan vulgar e indecente. –Dijo con aire de desdén. –Así mismo debe ser su doncella, igual de vulgar. –Al decir eso Megurine le dirigió una mirada más que despectiva.

-No se atreva a hablar así de ella, tolero sus groserías hacia mí, pero no le falte al respeto a ella, además… No hacemos lo que usted cree.

-No requiero de sus explicaciones.

-Ni yo pensaba dárselas. –contestó en un tono algo grosero.

Miku la miró molesta y terminó por sentenciar. –Tengan buena noche… Y no hagan tanto ruido… -dijo entrando a su habitación de la mano de Rin.

Luka se quedó unos segundos congelada ahí para terminar por volver a la cama.-Lo siento… Trataré de no hacer tanto ruido… -dijo Gumi apenada.

-No te disculpes… Es natural… -Contestó Luka – ¿Podrías volver a tu posición?

Gumi asintió apenada.

Ambas asesinas tenían ahora en mente que la amabilidad propuesta por la otra era una mera trampa, claro, era una conclusión bastante tardía, en la mente de ambas circulaba la idea de que su contendiente tenía una pareja y ésta era en ambos casos la doncella correspondiente.

A la mañana siguiente todo salió como fue planeado, los caballeros estaban a punto de retirarse al igual que las doncellas, ni Megurine ni Hatsune quisieron que sus respectivas doncellas se quedaran puesto que alguien debía ocuparse de sus hermanos.

-Luka. -dijo Luke llamando a su hermana.

-¿Sí, Luke? –contestó amablemente.

-¿Cómo se llama la de cabello verde? –preguntó entre risas.

- Eres un maldito enfermo ¿Le harías eso a Gumi? –Preguntó Luka enojada.

-Estaba bromeando, además… -Dijo mientras se retiraba a su caballo –Te interesa más a ti que a mí.

Luka sólo pudo ver como Luke cabalgaba con Gumi en camino hacia la mansión Megurine y por unos segundos se preguntó a qué se refería.

Mikuo aún no salía, sólo estaban Miku y Rin, era momento de partir, se abrazaban fuertemente, como si se tratase de dos hermanas dándose la última despedida. Depronto se escuchó un alboroto dentro, las tres miraron en esa dirección. Mikuo caminaba tambaleante maldiciendo a medio mundo, seguramente estaba ebrio, Gakupo intentaba calmarlo y de pronto el joven le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Gakupo, que sólo cayó de espaldas sin poder defenderse por ser sólo un sirviente.

-Bastardo malnacido… ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar mandarme? Yyo soy Hatsune Mikuo… Tú eres un maldito gato. –dijo con una voz apenas entendible, tartamudeando, Gakupo agachó la mirada en un intento por controlarse. –Mírame bastardo ¡Mírame! –Las chicas corrieron una a cada lado de Mikuo e intentaron sujetarlo para que no golpeara nuevamente a Gakupo.

- ¡Mikuo por favor! ¡Ya! –grito Miku jalando de su brazo, intentando calmar a su hermano, mientras Rin intentaba en vano lo mismo.

-¡Cállense perras! -Gritó aventándolas-¿con que van a defender al gato, no? –Preguntó Mikuo caminando hacia las doncellas, ahora Miku abrazaba a Rin.

-Cálmate Mikuo… Por favor… Onii-san… -Dijo Miku comenzando a sollozar.

Mikuo comenzó a acercarse más a ellas con una expresión de ira. El acto seguido era muy predecible.

-Eso no se le hace a una dama. -Se escuchó la voz detrás de Mikuo que lo retaba a mirarla. -¿Qué clase de hombre es usted si se atreve a amenazar a una señorita? En especial siendo su hermana… -dijo Megurine. -¿Está seguro de ser un hombre?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –Preguntó dirigiendo su tambaleante andar hacia ella.

-Nunca permitiré que dañen a una señorita tan delicada, frágil y hermosa, ni tampoco a un joven que en nada le ha dañado, pídales una disculpa a Rin, a Miku y a Kamui. –Dijo con la firmeza necesaria.

El borracho soltó una sonora risa. -¡Tú sí que eres una zorra engreída! ¡Y además estúpida! –Gritó yendo hacia ella con el puño por delante.

Megurine sólo esquivo el golpe, sonrió y con un movimiento de manos Mikuo cayó al suelo dormido.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –gritó Miku dejando a Rin recostada en el suelo.

-Por nada dulzura. -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Mikuo… Mikuo… Despierta… -decía Miku dándole pequeñas bofetadas a su hermano, al mirar en dirección de Megurine la vio entrar a la mansión con Rin en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Hatsune. Cuando despierte estará calmado y dulce como un cerdito bebé –dijo antes de entrar.

-Kamui… Lo siento tanto, no es su intención…-Quiso que el acto de su hermano fuese perdonado con esas palabras cuándo observó que el joven cargó a su hermano y lo metió a la mansión. –Gracias.

-No se preocupe señorita… -Miku se quedó unos segundos más ahí tirada sobre sus rodillas, tal vez fueron un poco más que sólo unos segundos.

Al entrar vio a su hermano recostado en un sofá, pero Luka y Rin no estaban, pensando que Megurine estaría cometiendo barbaries contra su amiga corrió en dirección a la habitación, creyendo que tal vez Luka estaba intentando abusar de ella_,_ al entrar gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡No dejaré que le hagas lo que a tu doncella! –Analizó con la vista la escena en la habitación, Luka estaba curando las heridas de Rin. Había mucha sangre, Gakupo la ayudaba.

-Cállate escandalosa. Gakupo, ve por las cosas que te pedí por favor, y llévate a Hatsune para que no moleste. -dijo Luka volviendo a su trabajo.

Hatsune siguió a Gakupo en silencio.

-Es maravillosa ¿no? –dijo él refiriéndose obviamente a Luka.

-¿De qué habla?

-Megurine… Tenemos más o menos la misma edad y nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, siempre es amable y fuerte, su sonrisa es tan gentil y ella… Se preocupa mucho por los demás.

-Eso no es bueno si se es lo que ella. -Expresó antes de interrumpirse a sí misma, no debía mencionar cuál era su profesión.

-No se preocupe señorita, sé bien a que se dedican.

Miku se sorprendió un poco pero al meditar un poco se dio cuenta de que era lo más lógico -¿Entonces coincide conmigo?

-No. Megurine tiene talento e inteligencia, ella podría salvar vidas en lugar de quitarlas. Además, nuestra amada Megurine investiga antes a sus objetivos, los conoce, si descubre que son malas personas, entonces acepta el trabajo, los elimina y después borra todo rastro de que ella haya estado en sus vidas. -Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían al huerto de la mansión.

-¿Y si no son malos?

-Entonces sólo desaparece de sus vidas. Y ahí entra usted ¿Usted asesina indiscriminadamente, no? –señaló recogiendo unas hierbas.

-No puedo conocer antes a la persona de ser así entonces no querría matarla.

-Eso es lo que las diferencia. Además, la señorita, está esforzándose por sanar las heridas de esa joven sin tomar en cuenta que esa doncella es SU doncella, compañía de su enemiga.

Miku no dijo nada más y regresaron a la habitación. En el camino, no pudo distraer sus pensamientos de lo que Gakupo había dicho.

-Gakupo, hay que hacer un té con esas hierbas… Y necesito más paños y agua tibia, debo limpiar los puntos, necesito alcohol.

Kamui se retiró y Miku se puso al lado de Luka quien sólo miraba a Rin tranquila.

-¿Ella estará bien? –preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Sí. Sólo tiene una herida en la cabeza, tuve que poner tres puntos, pero debo limpiar bien el área del golpe o podría infectarse…

-¿Cómo es que se lastimó?

-Cuando cayeron, ella debió recibir un golpe con el filo de algo… Una piedra quizá, por eso también se desmayó.

-¿Es posible que el golpe le haya provocado alguna otra cosa? –preguntó Miku preocupada.

-He llamado ya a un doctor, él lo decidirá. Tranquila… Y, si no es mucho pedir ¿Podría decirme por qué motivo entró gritando hace unos minutos?

Miku se sintió apenada –Es que, como el otro día escuché los sonidos de… Gumi si no me equivoco, creí que tú tal vez… -se vio incapaz de terminar la frase.

-¿Qué abusaría de la desmayada Rin?

-Sí, básicamente.

Luka permaneció callada para luego reír grácilmente –No no no… Lo malentiende todo, Gumi tiene un padecimiento, parte del tratamiento son unos masajes en su espalda y abdomen, pero son algo dolorosos, por eso ella gemía… No estábamos haciendo nada impropio además… Mi hermano y ella se quieren, yo nunca me metería.

-Lo siento… No debí sacar mis conclusiones. Eso creo.

-En efecto, no debió, pero eso ya pasó… No le demos importancia. Más impropio lució nuestro primer día juntas. –Dijo para luego reír un poco.

Luka terminó las curaciones de la joven justo antes de que el doctor llegara. Lo único que el doctor hizo fue halagar las acciones de Megurine.  
>Mikuo ya había despertado y sólo seguía descansado.<br>Rin despertó después de que el doctor se fuera y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Luka. Su expresión se iluminó ante tal aparición.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Rin acarició su cabeza y sollozó un poco. –Tranquila estarás bien.

-Tú me curaste ¿verdad? –Preguntó Rin secando las lagrimillas de sus ojos.

-En efecto, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuché tu voz… Recuerdo haberla escuchado. Gracias, Luka.

-Es un placer haberte ayudado

Luka miró en otra dirección y al volver la mirada hacia Rin sintió los labios de la rubia contra los suyos, algo recorrió su cuerpo, no, no algo, la sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo ¿Qué no ella y Hatsune eran algo?

-Lo siento señorita. –Dijo Rin agachando la mirada, honestamente esperaba que Luka le devolviera el beso pero ésta seguía paralizada. –Por favor perdóneme es sólo que desde que ayer tomé asiento junto usted, quedé deslumbrada.

Luka acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la rubia se sonrojó cual tomate. –Está bien… Si así lo prefiere, no le diré nada a Hatsune.

La rubia agradeció complacida y agachó la mirada, estaba feliz de que las cosas funcionaran así con ella. Unos segundos después entró Hatsune y al ver a Rin despierta la abrazó efusivamente.

Por fin partieron a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV. La dulce Esencia

_-Re edición de "Vainilla"; por si no os habéis enterado, Alph ha sido re editado por tercera vez desde su primer capítulo, debido a ello su continuación había sido pospuesta pero ahora continuaré publicándola, espero sea de vuestro agrado el cómo va hasta ahora y espero también le agraden los cambios a quienes habéis leído la versión original._

_¡Gracias por leer!-_

Cinco días después y sin previo aviso fueron abandonadas a su suerte en la mansión, estaba marcada la ausencia de cualquier otra persona que no fueran ellas, ni el tío Kaito, ni Gakupo, no había nadie más allí, Luka supuso que tal vez estarían escondidos en algún lugar, observando su comportamiento en una situación de ese tipo.

Ambas tenían hambre, la primera en reaccionar ante ese instinto de vida si así queremos llamarle, de forma rebuscada claro, fue Miku, que con iniciativa se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué clase de ingredientes había, fue una gran sorpresa encontrar absolutamente nada en la cocina así que se decidió a ir al huerto, ella misma cortaría los vegetales, no podía ser tan difícil ¿O sí?

-_Oh-lala, seguiré cantando hasta que me encuentres, no importa lo amplio de éste mundo, yo cantaré hasta que mi voz logre alcanzarte en la inmensidad._ -tarareaba felizmente mientras intentaba sacar los rábanos de la tierra.

-_Ta-lila, voy a seguir bailando debajo de esta lluvia plateada que no para de caer, ta-lila, aunque mi cuerpo se canse, en ésta vida tú nunca estarás sola._-Esa voz completó el meloso verso de la romántica canción.

-¿Se le ha perdido algo por aquí? –Preguntó sabiendo que esa voz era la voz de Luka.

-Sin afán de ser grosera, sé que es torpe y cometerá algún descuido, vigilar que no cometa un desliz por un rábano es mi deber.

-Estaré bien, no necesito ayuda de alguien tan arrogante como usted. –Dijo entre jaleos con el rábano que se resistía a su fuerza.

-No lo digo por ello, podría lastimar las plantas del huerto. –Afirmó sonriendo y mostrándole una nota mecanografiada.

-Da risa que haga ese tipo de comentarios y posteriormente diga que soy yo quien no tiene modales. –Soltó un cansado suspiro y comenzó a leer.

**¡Buenos días mis doncellas! Tengo un trabajo muy importante, y para él requería a toda la servidumbre, mil disculpas, deberán atenderse solas, pueden tomar algunas plantas del huerto, no hagan desvaríos por favor, no quiero cadáveres dentro de la mansión.**

**Atte. Shion Kaito, el magnífico. **

-Creo que con desvaríos hablaba de que no le permitiera destrozar su huerto con esas delicadas pero torpes manos –dijo Luka con un gesto triunfal.

-Primero, dijo que no quería cadáveres así que su aseveración es incorrecta y…No soy… Torpe. -dijo mientras halaba de una zanahoria, no era muy fuerte, se fue de espaldas sin sacar la zanahoria, ni el rábano ni ella habían querido irse.

-Sí que lo es. –La puso de pie. –Si me lo permite la ayudaré, a cambio de que me permita ayudar a preparar el desayuno y obviamente tomar una ración. –Se agachó frente a las zanahorias y con un pequeño tirón sacó zanahoria sin esfuerzo alguno.

Miku le dirigió una mirada a la zanahoria como diciendo "me habéis traicionado maldita", sí, imitando un acento de otro lugar y en tono dramático como el de una novela de poco presupuesto. –Quiero aclarar. –dijo con mucha calma señalando a la zanahoria. –Yo la había aflojado.

-Tomaré eso como un intento de decir "sí". –Tomó la canasta y preguntó. -¿Qué más llevaremos?

-Pensaba preparar un caldo o algo parecido. –Afirmó, aunque no sabía qué era lo que tenía que ponerle, de cualquier manera.

-Faltan patatas entonces, perejil, cebolla… ¿Qué más?

-Falta la carne, pero… -Pensó por unos segundos y recordó que había extraviado sus monedas.

-Yo pago la carne. –Dijo avanzando hacia las demás cosas que arrancaría o cortaría del suelo. –Hay que apurarnos, estoy tan hambrienta que podría comérmela. –Dijo para luego soltar una carcajada.

Pronto terminaron de recolectar los vegetales, los dejaron en la cocina después de eso y montaron el caballo de Luka, Miku se sentía apenada por dejarla cubrir los gastos pero no era el mejor momento para avergonzarse, ambas estaban hambrientas, terminarían por devorarse la una a la otra como Luka había dicho antes.  
>Llegaron al pueblo tras unos minutos de camino.<p>

-Bien ¿Sabes dónde es mejor comprar las cosas? –preguntó Luka, ciertamente ya lo sabía ella.

-En realidad… Rin es la que se encarga de todo esto. -Dijo con un tono algo tímido.

-Vaya. -Supuso que sería así, después de todo Miku no parecía ser una señorita que fuera muy hábil en esas cosas. –Entonces ven. –Tomó su mano firmemente y la guio por donde caminar.

Se dirigieron a un puesto de vegetales.

-No había tomates en el huerto, por ende debemos comprar algunos. Buenos días ¿Podría venderme los más rojos y maduros de estos? –Preguntó señalándole al dependiente los tomates.

-Señorita Megurine… -El mercader puso una cara de sorpresa como un aficionado a los comics que ve un número especial en precio de rebaja.

Luka sólo sonrió algo incómoda. –Ella es Hatsune Miku, Miku, por favor saluda.

-Buenos días… Es un placer. –musitó la pequeña de ojos verdes.

-¡Le daré los mejores productos señorita! –El mercader seleccionó rápidamente los mejores tomates y algunas otras cosas que le parecía, serían del agrado de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

-Eh está bien sólo llevaremos algunos tomates. –Estaba visiblemente apenada y algo incómoda por toda la atención.

Mientras Luka seguía haciendo algunas compras, Miku buscó donde sentarse, seleccionando las escaleras de una hermosa catedral.

Por un momento pasó por su mente eso, ese rumor de que había una mujer que era imposible no conocer aunque fuese sólo en historias, sí, Megurine Luka parecía tener cierta fama. De pronto algo distrajo su atención de esos pensamientos, unos jovencitos perseguían a una niña visiblemente más pequeña que ellos, ellos serían de la edad de Miku, tal vez unos años menores y la niña tendría a lo mucho 6 años, la niña tenía cabellos dorados y algo largos, era muy diferente a Miku, sin embargo, esa pequeña le recordó a ella misma y a Rin cuando los demás las trataban mal por ser huérfanas, súbitamente, sintió la necesidad de ayudar a la pequeña así que se puso entre ella y los agresores.

-¿Qué sucede aquí pequeños bribones? –preguntó Miku intentando parecer fuerte y firme.

-¿Y ésta muñequita de dónde salió? –Preguntó uno de los chicos en un tono bastante burlón, a pesar de que seguramente ella era mayor, su tierna apariencia no aparentaba en lo más mínimo su edad, lucía demasiado aniñada.

-No creo que te importe. –Contestó Miku -¿Por qué la molestan?

-No digas por favor que la estúpida huérfana egocéntrica te conoce. Vaya que es una manipuladora. –Afirmó para luego soltar una pequeña risa. –Cree que la vida gira en torno a ellos simplemente porque sus padres los tiraron a la mierda como las ratas que son.

La pequeña tomó la mano de Miku, intentando ocultarse con ella. – ¿Tú me cuidarás verdad?

Miku se sintió vulnerable ante esos ojos que tristemente le miraban, implorando que por una vez, alguien cuidara de ella, por unos segundos se quedó callada para luego terminar por decir. –Sí. –Dicho esto, acarició sus mejillas y mostró una leve pero franca sonrisa.

-Es una huérfana, las huérfanas nacieron para servir a los demás, por eso no tienen padres o familia, porque nadie los quiere. -Dijo uno de los jóvenes malcriados, ellos tenían apariencia de ser hijos de familia adinerada, o eso decían sus trajes, claro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser huérfano? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

-No lo entenderías dulzu… -se vio interrumpido por sí mismo.

-¿No entendería que? –Cuestionó nuevamente, ahora caminando hacia la pequeña rubia. –Hola lindura. –Mientras sonreía dulcemente le ofrecía un helado, todos los niños amaban los helados ¿No? -¿Quieres? Te prometo que no le contaré a nadie, será nuestro secreto. –La pequeña no titubeó y tomó el helado. –Ahora sí, me decían. –sus ojos se dirigieron al grupo de jovencitos.

-¿Eres Megurine Luka? ¿Cierto?

-Sí, y yo soy una huérfana también. ¿También intentarán golpearme? –Preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Lo sentimos en serio! -Dijeron los chicos al unísono agachando la cabeza. –No sabíamos que era tu amiga.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó Luka a la pequeña rubia, Miku sólo observaba sorprendida.

-Lily. –Afirmó aun comiendo helado.

-Sí, Lily es mi amiga, y si ustedes le hacen algo a ella o a sus amigos, se meterán en problemas conmigo. –Ciertamente, Luka sí recordaba a la pequeña rubia de años atrás. –La próxima vez que yo me entere de actitudes así los llevaré de las orejas hasta sus casas y si es necesario seré yo quien los reprenda. –dijo algo enojada. –Se miente cuando se dice que los niños son crueles, son crueles los pobres idiotas que se creen superiores a otros. –Era demasiado severa, sus palabras golpeaban a los pequeños hombrecillos. –Su ropa no los hace mejores personas, ahora largo.

Los chicos pidieron una disculpa y se retiraron de ahí sin decir algo más.

-¿Así que aquí estabas? –Preguntó a Miku.

-Lo siento, era realmente aburrido comprar cosas contigo y ver como todos querían lamerte las botas.

-Lo esperaba. -Rio para sí y le ofreció el otro helado que llevaba en sus manos –Éste es para ti, Vainilla.

Ahora en la cabeza de Miku circundaban cientos de nuevas interrogantes ¿Quién era ella realmente? Hasta ahora sabía que lógicamente pertenecía a la aristocracia, tenía buenos hábitos y modales perfectos, era sencillamente odio que alguien como ella le diera lecciones de humildad a otros cuando ella, bueno, no es que ella fuera presuntuosa, pero, nuevamente otra incógnita surgió ¿Cómo podía disimular tan bien sus defectos? Y ¿Por qué no los podía encontrar? Hasta ahora sólo tenía su arrogancia y su falta de tacto en ocasiones, aunque bien eso podía ser una cualidad.

Tenía que quitarle que la careta al costo que fuese.

Probó el helado, tenía un sabor en verdad dulce, la esencia de vainilla, era una dulce esencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V. La utilidad del Amor

_-Re edición de: Sólo necesitas amor-_

Llevaron a Lily consigo a la mansión, cuando intentaron llevarla a la casa de cuna donde en ese momento vivía, al ver la insignia de la familia Megurine le permitieron llevarse todo el día a la pequeña Lily, a Miku le resultó muy sospechoso y eso sólo aumentó sus dudas. Fueron a comprar algunas golosinas, la llevaron a la mansión y mientras preparaban la comida notaron que Lily era bastante inocente, y que también intentaba ayudar en todo lo que podía.

"_Mamá me enseñó antes de irse que debo ayudar en todo lo que pueda a las personas que sean buenas conmigo",_ ante eso, Megurine y Hatsune sólo sonrieron.

Se sentaron a comer juntas y comprobaron que Lily tenía muy buenos modales.

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman? –preguntó curiosa.

-Hm. –Dijo bajando su cuchara. –Yo soy Megurine Luka.

-Y yo Hatsune Miku… Puedes decirme Miku.

-¡¿Enserio eres hija de los Megurine?! –Su expresión de sorpresa fue increíblemente dócil.

Comenzó a hartarse de que todos hablaran de ellos, de los fantásticos Megurine. – ¿De dónde los conoces, Lily?

-Miku ¿No sabes la historia de la aldea?

-No.

-No es necesario contarla, es una vieja historia. –Dijo Luka apenada.

-No, cuéntame Lily, por favor. –Recargó los codos en la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos. –Suena brutalmente interesante.

-Es que hace unos años, hubo un… Un… -Parecía no encontrar la palabra. -Tarremoto muy grande y…

-Terremoto cariño, un terremoto. –Pronunció amablemente la peli rosada.

-¡Eso! Y todo quedó feo y destruido, la aldea se deshizo, creyeron que había sido una maldición, en el pueblo hay mucha gente pobre… Así que no podían pagar una nueva casa, muchos se iban a ir… ¡Pero entonces llegaron los reyes Megurine!

-¿Reyes? Sólo es una exageración. –Dijo intentando desviar la atención, aunque ella misma consideraba así a sus padres.

-Todos dicen que eran unos reyes muy buenos, menos algunos ricos, los detestaban. Pero… Después, ellos hicieron nuevas casas para la gente y les dieron cosas para que vendieran de nuevo. –Se emocionaba al hablar de eso, de las personas que la gente amaba, gente que era como los héroes en las historias y en los cuentos de hadas. -Curaron a los heridos y pronto todos se recuperaron… Gracias a los Megurine, por eso hay una estatua muy grande dedicada a ellos… A veces los otros niños de la casa de cuna y yo vamos a la estatua a jugar.

-Bien ahí termina la historia sigamos comiendo.

-¡Luka! Aun no termino, no interrumpas a otros cuando hablan es de mala educación.

Miku se rio un poco de cómo una niña cerró la boca de la arrogante Luka y ésta ni siquiera se opuso. –Perdónala no tiene modales. –Dijo Miku.

Lily soltó un suspiro que se vio algo gracioso y continuó con su historia. -Y hace unos cinco años… Algo estaba enfermando a los niños del pueblo, o eso dicen los adultos, y llegaron dos personas altas de piel pálida y ojos azules, la nana de la casa de cuna dice que creyeron que veían fantasmas, porque eran iguales a los Megurine pero lucían más jóvenes, pero no, eran los hijos de los Megurine. –Miku escuchaba atenta ¿Qué clase de asesinos eran descritos como héroes? ¿Estaba frente a Robin Hood y su gender bender? –Y ellos trajeron magos que con unas varitas muy pequeñas picaban a los niños y se curaban, mamá decía que a mí me había curado una princesa, que se encargó de mí hasta que me curé, por eso muchos están agradecidos con los Megurine, si no es que todos, también muchas personas ricas, dicen que les deben todo por curar a sus hijos.

Miku se quedó completamente atónita, "Vaya mujer tan rara", pensó.

-Hay que seguir comiendo ¿Sí? –Pidió Luka sonriendo un poco sonrojada, no quería que esa mujer conociera el lado de ella que francamente era sensible.

Terminaron de comer y Luka llevo a Lily a casa, Miku se negó a ir puesto que estaba algo cansada. Sabía que tramaba algo, sabía que en su ausencia ella haría algo, pero… No le importaba mucho realmente. Cuando regresó después de una triste despedida que terminó con la promesa de volver, se encontró con Miku recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Siéntate. –Pidió.

Luka se recostó en el sillón de enfrente y soltó un prolongado -¿Por qué tanto misterio en un día tan cansado?

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Esa expresión fría en su rostro denotaba cierta molestia.

-¿Cómo hago qué? –Esa pregunta la confundió un poco.

-Sí. Eres una heroína aquí, sin embargo tu profesión es detestable, Gakupo me contó todo, al parecer hasta para eso sí que eres muy selectiva, como si hubiera una diferencia. -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo soy, soy selectiva.

-Dime ¿Matar no te hace tan mala como a las personas que juzgas?

-En efecto, me hace una bestia comparable con ellos… Pero, a todos nos llega la cuenta de las maldades hechas.

-¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar? –preguntó molesta por esa actitud.

-Nadie, no soy nadie. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Eres peor que ellos, tú incluso crees que haces un bien. –Torció un poco la boca. –Racionalizas tus acciones, que persona tan patética.

Luka se puso de pie y avanzó hacia las escaleras sin siquiera rastro alguno de molestia. –Sí, tal vez lo soy, pero no es como tú crees, yo sé que a mí también me llegará la cuenta, y el costo será elevado, pero si puedo evitar que lastimen a más personas entonces yo… -Una pause se prolongó en los labios de Luka. –Entonces yo con gusto aceptaré el costo por haberles arrebatado la existencia a esas miserables personas, valdrá la pena. Valdrá cada segundo de castigo.

Miku se quedó muda, preguntándose si en verdad Luka pretendía que creyera en esas palabras aunque para ser del todo honesta consigo misma, en el fondo de su corazón esas palabras le enternecieron, sí, era extraño debido al contexto pero… Ésta era una asesina poco ordinaria, sabía que recibiría un castigo, pero no le importaba, puesto que sólo mataba personas que habían lastimado a los demás, evitaba más daños a personas inocentes y ella en comparación era un monstruo… Ella mataba sin conocer el rostro real de la persona, sin preocuparse en si tenía hijos o no, en si amaba a alguien o no, en si había sido "malo" o no, aunque ¿Quién puede juzgar lo que está bien y lo que está mal? –Luka…

En el silencio de la habitación donde ahora estaba completamente sola sin haberse dado cuenta, pudo escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón, algo en ella estaba despertando. Una ansiedad comenzaba a devorarla.

Al mirar a su alrededor se percató de que no estaba ya, entonces se levantó desesperada, intentó buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontró, sintió la necesidad de hablar más con ella, cuando reaccionó en sí misma, estaba frente a Luka, en su habitación.

Eran esos momentos que la perturbaban, no saber en qué momento tomaba esas decisiones.

-¿Algo más que necesites saber? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Necesito saber todo de ti… ¿Quién eres, Megurine Luka? –Estaba acelerada y lucía bastante molesta.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –La curiosidad de posicionó en su corazón y no parecí querer irse.

-¡Sólo quiero saberlo! ¿¡Por qué…!? ¿Eres tan dulce…? ¡Tan tierna tan…! ¡¿Por qué me siento así respecto a ti?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo sólo matarte y largarme de aquí?! –Preguntó enojada, la presión que había acumulado en más de diez años estaba a punto de estallar frente a alguien que desconocía y que en ese momento era sólo un canal de desahogo.

-Extrañas tu hogar ¿Verdad? –Sus brazos comenzaron a envolver a la joven con tanta cautela como sus emociones se lo permitieron. La miró y la tristeza se reflejó en su mirada, el llanto comenzaba a invadir esas piedras color verde que intentaban permanecer firmes y enojadas, la respuesta se dio sin ser pronunciada siquiera. -Pronto volverás… Todo volverá a ser como antes. –Dijo intentando calmarla.

-¡Tú no puedes asegurar eso! ¡Yo no quería esto! –gritó mientras le resultaba imposible contener las lágrimas por un segundo más.

-¿Qué es lo que no querías?

-¡Yo no quería volverme un monstruo! ¡Yo no quería tener que matar personas! ¿Sabes? A veces no puedo dormir porque sueño con esas personas, yo no tenía ningún derecho de quitarle sus vidas. -Luka sólo la abrazaba, podía sentir como sus pulmones intentaban retener el aire, su piel se volvió de un tono rojizo a causa del llanto. –En cambio tú… -Pronunció dirigiendo su mirada a esos ojos color zafiro. –Te conservaste pura e incorrupta a pesar de todo, eres buena, Luka… -Dijo acariciando sus mejillas –Quiero ser como tú… Quiero ser alguien bueno, no quiero ser lo que todos odian, quiero ser tan amada como tú.

-Yo no cambiaría nada de ti… Puesto que a mis ojos eres más que perfecta. –Dijo sin titubear ni un poco.

Miku se quedó atónita ante esa respuesta, intentaba creer con todas sus fuerzas en esas palabras pero era verdaderamente difícil. –Soy una asesina, soy como un lobo con piel de oveja.

-No, no dejaré que te ofendas de esa manera, yo vi como defendiste a esa niña, sé que aun si hubiese podido lastimarte a ti, no te habría importado. Eres una chica maravillosa, eres una heroína… Por lo menos para esa niña, y para mí.

-Estoy sucia. –dijo ocultando su cara en el hombro de Luka, con temor de que siquiera pudiese ver su rostro.

-¿Sucia? –Esa palabra en ese contexto, sonaba a algo que la mataría escuchar.

-No soy tan linda y pura como tú crees.

-¿De qué hablas? –Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas nuevamente, el silencio no se desaparecía si de palabras de trataba, únicamente el sonido del llanto de la peli verde resonaba en los oídos de Luka. -Puedes decirme…

-No. –Intentó volver firme su voz, pero parecía que estaba a punto de romperse.

-Miku ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Ellos… Él… -Parecía incapaz de articular una oración impedida por el sollozo.

-¿Alguien abusó de ti? –Preguntó con tristeza, no podía creerlo, alguien había herido a Miku de esa forma y ella estaba segura de quien había sido. Había sólo una cosa que la sacaba completamente de sus casillas, y ese era el hecho de que los hombres hiriesen a las mujeres.

-Yo no quería, era sólo una niña. –Su mirada se dirigió a la de Luka, miraba a un punto distante a los ojos azules. –El mundo está jodido ¿No?

-Mikuo es tu gemelo ¿cierto?

-No, eso podría parecer… Pero él es cuatro años mayor que yo.

-Son idénticos.

-Lo sé. Pero al parecer son sólo rasgos que definen a los de nuestra familia, cabello verde, ojos verdes, piel pálida… Los Hatsune somos muy parecidos entre nosotros.

-¿Fue él verdad?

Se quedó callada por unos instantes. –No fue su culpa… Él no quiso hacerlo… Estaba muy triste. –Ahí estaba nuevamente, justificando los actos atroces de su hermano, aun si lo defendía, su voz delataba otra cosa.

-Es alcohólico o ¿me equivoco?

-Para él fue más duro, creció sin un padre prácticamente… Yo recibía toda su atención antes de que se volviera un ebrio y él nada, supongo que por eso me odia… Fue mi culpa… Debí cuidar más de él.

-No, no es tu culpa.

-Sí. Todo ha sido mi maldita culpa. -Dijo sollozando débilmente, su corazón ya no soportaba esa presión, quería llorar, en verdad quería que alguien la abrazara fuerte y cuidara de ella, no en el sentido que Rin lo hacía, quería que alguien que pudiese cuidarla le prometiera que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que fingir ni un momento más, quería que alguien hiciera que la idea del suicidio se alejara de su mente.

-No lo es. –Susurró en su oreja mientras acariciaba su cabello. –Eras sólo una niña que forzaron a ser adulta y cuidar de un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, estoy orgullosa de ti… Eres muy fuerte, quisiera ser como tú. –Pronunció su nombre en voz baja como mero relleno, no tenía algo que decir. -No eres un monstruo, eres una chica de 19 años que ha hecho lo que la vida le ha exigido para sobrevivir… No es tu culpa, de hecho, ahora deberías preocuparte por ti, necesitas a alguien que te ame y esté dispuesto a sanar tu herido corazón.

-¿Quién podría amar a una persona como yo?

-Alguien igual a ti, tal vez. –Que discreta insinuación. –Que comprenda tu dolor, una vida es una vida, sin importar si su existencia tuvo un fin bueno o malo, yo tampoco tenía derecho.

-Estás insinuando que… -Vamos, la insinuación era muy directa, la idea la emocionó bastante. Incluso sus ojos brillaron, aunque la suya no era la única mirada que lucía esperanzada, aun si desviaba las mares a otro lado, Luka también parecía feliz con la idea.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta, recuerda el día en que nos conocimos… Ambas contemplándonos la una a la otra, con un encanto que nos atrae, no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero, creo que eso lo vuelve aún más intenso.

-No podemos estar juntas. –Afirmó con tristeza, intentando hacer la idea a un lado.

-¿Quién nos lo impide?

-No niegues que te dieron la misma misión que a mí, incluso si yo llegara a amarte con locura… Nunca podré estar contigo.

-Renunciar es tan fácil… Basta con poner un pretexto ¿No crees?

-Es que esto seguramente es pasajero… Tenemos poco de conocernos como lo dijiste antes, no quiero decir que escapemos juntas por un estúpido frenesí pero debo admitir, me enamoré de ti en el primer momento que te vi… Fue un flechazo.

-Si eso deseas creer, está bien. –Dijo rodeándola aun con sus brazos –Pero, déjame ayudarte y después… Si quieres dejaré que me mates, no me opondré, dejaré que seas tú quien me destruya sin compasión alguna.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI. La flor Silvestre color Rosa; ¿El amor de mi Vida?

_-Re edición de: Débil Promesa-_

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, y tú… Eres diferente, quiero protegerte... Y si para obtener tu confianza debo morir después, estaré feliz de tener que morir.

-No hagas esto ¡No! –gritó zafándose del abrazo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó recibiendo una bofetada, después de un breve silencio ladeó su cabeza mostrando su otra mejilla. –Por favor golpéame de nuevo si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.

-¡Sé lo que haces! ¡Para ganar éste juego planeas ganar mi corazón! ¡Quieres conocer mi lado débil! ¡Para después mostrar tu verdadero rostro, el de una asesina! –Gritó a punto de soltarle otra bofetada que fue detenida por la mano de Luka.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora. –Dijo amablemente besando el dorso de esa mano que enrojeció su mejilla. –En un principio tal vez fue así, pero… Permíteme hacerlo, en cuanto sea necesario dejaré que tus balas me hagan a un lado de tu vida, no importa si con eso logro que seas feliz. –Se sintió idiota hablando así a esa chica que apenas y conocía.

-¡Deja de hacerlo! –gritó arrebatando su mano de las cálidas manos de Luka, se retiró entonces a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recargándose nuevamente en la fría madera, dejando otra vez su cuerpo caer contra el suelo -¡Estúpida! ¡Eres la persona más idiota que conozco! –Gritó mientras golpeaba con sus puños el suelo –Eres… Yo te…-dijo sin poder completar la frase mientras su voz era gradualmente opacada por su llanto.

Mientras en su habitación Luka acariciaba su mejilla, analizando el sentimiento que acaba de admitir. Sacó su libro y se sentó en el suelo.

Hizo un nuevo dibujo de Miku, esos ojos empañados por las lágrimas, esa expresión de infinita tristeza y soledad perturbadora.

_¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sola mi pequeña Cinderella? ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido que fingir que eres feliz para sostener a otros? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que tu sonrisa fue franca?, _pensó respecto a ella.

Escribiendo una pequeña carta que nunca sería entregada, las palabras eran completamente sinceras y nacían de ese intenso sentimiento que sí, fue espontáneo, era como un incendio en su corazón.

_Se describe la sinceridad que se imprime en una mirada, la franqueza de un beso y todo esto, se ve opacado por palabras crueles y carentes de honestidad, somos trebejos en un tablero de ajedrez, tú puedes ser el rey y yo seré la reina, deja que derrote a cualquiera para hacerte sentir segura, para proteger tu fragilidad y enseñarte que el amor no es tan egoísta como crees._

_Sé que él te ha herido sin potestad alguna, sé que has fallado en tus intentos de encontrarte a ti misma y tus demonios continúan arrasando con tus ganas de vencer, lo has protegido tanto tiempo que has olvidado que tú también mereces ser protegida a capa y espada._

_Bella chica de cabellos cortos y ojos grandes y expresivos ¿Sabes cuál es el martirio de una persona que ha salvado a cientos? No poder salvar a una más, intento comprender tu dolor, pero creo que lo que en verdad necesitas es que alguien te rescate de la torre en la que te has encerrado para cuidarlo… De las garras de la bestia que con todas sus fuerzas ha intentado arrancarte la inocencia y que entre tantos intentos… Parece haberlo logrado._

_Dame tiempo… Te salvaré, y si acaso soy rechazada… Estos sentimientos serán incinerados y vueltos cenizas, de esa manera, ni siquiera yo que soy su propietaria podré reconocerlos._

_Podré cuidar de ti como un simple caballero cuidando un ideal, no como un demonio enloquecido de amor._

Era ya de noche, dormía en la gran cama sólo ocupada por ella, de pronto algo la despertó, un peso sobre ella, cuando abrió sus ojos con pesar vio la destellante mirada, brillaba como la mirada de un gato en medio de la noche, estuvo a punto de gritar pero pronto sintió que algo cubría su boca.

-No vengo a eso, no te mataré aún.

Entonces se calmó y sintió como su boca fue liberada de poco en poco, intentó incorporarse pero no puedo hacerlo. -¿Por qué me interrumpe a mitad de mi sueño? ¿Me deseará una bonita noche ya que hace unas horas decidió dejarme cenar sola?

-Idiota. -Dijo sentándose a un lado.

-¿Entonces no era eso?

-No. –Su voz hacía notar que estaba algo molesta y Luka seguía con sus juegos.

-¿A qué debo entonces su visita a mitad de la penumbra?

-Yo, bueno… -dijo acercando su rostro al de Luka con algo de pena que se notaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Luka no hizo lo mismo, sólo esperó intentando descubrir qué tan lejos podía llegar la menor, al menos eso intentó_,_ pero la impaciencia de sentir nuevamente esos tiernos labios contra los suyos la hizo corresponder mecánicamente al movimiento.

Pronto, sus labios estaban unidos nuevamente, fue un beso diferente, estaba lleno de inocencia y ternura, cariño, añoranza, anhelo, algo que hace mucho las dos habían dejado escapar de las manos: Esperanza.

-Luka. -Dijo separándose del beso, no podía respirar bien, esa sensación era maravillosamente asfixiante.

-¿Sí?-pronto su mente se inundó de un profundo olor a rosas, hermosas rosas, el perfume de Miku.

-Esto es algo pasajero ¿verdad? –Preguntó asumiendo que la ojiazul la tomaba como poco menos que un juego de fin de semana, era imposible que estuviera en verdad enamorada de ella.

-Si así lo deseas. –Contestó tras unos segundos, su corazón se oprimió y llenó de dolor, aun así, unos momentos efímeros con ella, serían mejor que cualquier eternidad.

-Bien.

Esas palabras insinuaban que ninguna de las dos lo tomaba en serio, sin embargo, ambas mujeres deseaban algo más que sólo algo pasajero, prometiendo en el silencio de sus almas, se plantearon la meta de hacer que la otra se enamorara perdidamente.

Flores, canciones, lo que fuera necesario.

Incluso el tiempo y los trabajos encomendados pasaron a algo menor que sólo un segundo plano, la prioridad era otra, el modo de escapar o morir juntas sería planeado después.


	7. Chapter 0

Capítulo 0. ¿Podemos ganar Una sola vez?

_-Éste capítulo extra es traído a ustedes por: lo que no publico en las versiones originales por alguna extraña circunstancia. _

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por ser tan pacientes!-_

¿Qué le gustaba a Miku? ¿Qué le disgustaba? Le gustaba verla silenciosa, mirando a un punto en la nada al tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Quién era? ¿Le permitiría conocerla o esa confianza era falsa?  
>Habían salido a recorrer los senderos que recorrieron el día que se conocieron, de las ruinas de la memoria de Luka, ese rostro le resultaba familiar, primero, le recordaba a una de las nanas que tuvo cuando niña, pero, había algo más.<p>

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó apenada sacando a Luka de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, lo siento. –Se sintió torpe al ser descubierta mirándola de esa manera. –Sólo… Siento que te recuerdo de algún lado, es como si te hubiese visto antes.

-Pienso lo mismo pero, no sé de dónde. –Se sentó junto a ella y tomó una piedra que arrojaría posteriormente al lago, esta no rebotó, sólo se hundió. –Nunca lo logro.

Se puso de pie y tomó una piedra, se balanceó sobre sí misma y la arrojó y la piedra rebotó unas tres o cuatro veces antes de hundirse. –Debió en la infancia de ambas… Supongo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó parándose y poniéndose a su lado. –Y sí, seguramente.

-Tienes que elegir una piedra redonda y lanzarla de éste modo, debes balancear así tu cuerpo. –Dijo intentando mostrarle a Miku quien intentaba imitar los movimientos. –Vaya en serio que estás tiesa. –soltó una risa. -¿Acaso no has bailado antes?

-No. Y no te burles de ello. -¿Molestia o simple berrinche?

-No puedo evitarlo. –Tomó a Miku por la cintura, tomó una de sus manos y empezó a bailar. –Uno dos tres, uno dos tres. –dijo mientras balseaba, moviendo de modo ligero su cuerpo. –Tienes que ser una con los movimientos.

Miku miró hacia el suelo observando los movimientos de Luka, era demasiado rápido, la pisó en varias ocasiones y todo eso la hacía sentir torpe e inútil.

-¡Esto es demasiado difícil! –Gritó la mujer.

-Deja de portarte como una niña a la que le quitaron su caramelo. –Sonrió al decir eso, miró a Miku a los ojos y ésta a su vez correspondió a la mirada, se relajó al mirar esos ojos tan calmados, esa faz que no se inmutaba incluso al escuchar sus odiosos gritos. –Exacto, así.

Sin darse cuenta los movimientos de la menor se habían vuelto más ligeros y menos mecánicos, tal vez el estar cerca de ella era lo que la sacaba de esa torpeza, el encuentro de sus ojos sacaba chispas.

Ellas bailando juntas, era como ver los rayos del sol y la luna juntos, danzando en una oscura habitación abandonada, el reflejo de lo imposible y lo improbable.

¿Sería de esa manera?

¿Acaso sería ese su destino? Un amor como ese, donde ambas amantes se anhelan con desenfreno pero el firmamento las separa con crueldad, el cruel firmamento que se expande en lugar de reducirse para permitirles estar juntas, esas circunstancias eran el firmamento lleno de estrellas claro, en un bello y metafórico sentido.

Las leyendas lo han predicho siempre, el sol puede brillar aun cautivo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿No es acaso la libertad requerida para una pura y dulce felicidad?

¿Ese amor podría vivir siendo cautivo de las circunstancias y del corazón de sus portadoras?

En medio de su baile se dirigieron hacia una piedra contra la cual los talones de Luka habrían de chocar y, su cuerpo habría de caer, entre la sorpresa y las risas cayeron juntas al suelo, Miku en un intento de detener esa caída.

Luka la abrazó con las risas agitándola y la menor no pudo sino corresponder a esa felicidad que en ese momento resultaba inmediata, correspondió a ese abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa era sincera.

-¿Y dices que la tiesa soy yo? –Preguntó aun riendo.

-Es obvio que lo hice a propósito para que aprendieras a mantener la intención. –Rio sentándose en el pasto y acariciando sus tobillos que se habían lastimado un poco.

-¿La intención? –Con ese cuestionamiento intentó hacer evidente el error, intentó ocultar su risa pero el intento fue inútil.

-Quise decir atención. –Le mostró su lengua en una expresión bastante infantil, Miku también se sentó y se sujetó a uno de los brazos de Luka, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

-Así que también la gran Megurine Luka comete errores.

-Francamente no me puedes pedir mucho… Tú me distraes y haces que las palabras se enreden en mi cabeza. –Dijo acariciando el pasto. –Aunque me encantaría decir que quizás tu torpeza es por el mismo motivo, sé que eso es más bien natural en ti.

-¡Oye! –Se ciñó más a ella y notó lo cálida que era la chica, era como acariciar el vidrio que encierra la llama en una lámpara, sí, así era ella.

-Sabemos que es verdad.

La menor no podía verlo, pero la maestra en espadas y navajas estaba ligeramente sonrojada, varias cuestiones rodeaban ese contexto, no sabía si debía confiar o no en su compañera, es decir podría matarla en cualquier momento, esa persona la ponía nerviosa, era irresistible la idea de poder abrazarla pero el miedo de herirla seguía presente.

Los movimientos eran tan lentos, algo parecido al miedo se movía en su estómago.

-¿Comeremos juntas? –Preguntó Miku en un intento por romper el silencio.

-Sí. –Contestó un tanto ansiosa. –Aunque aún no sé bien qué comeremos hoy. ¿Ideas?

-¿Qué tal pescado? Amo el pescado.

-Que sea atún ¿Sí? –Ciertamente la mujer tenía una pequeña obsesión con el atún, había una forma de enamorar a Megurine Luka y esa era regalarle aun o cocinarle atún, nadie lo había hecho pero, sí, tal vez de esa manera lograrían atraparla. –Pero me dejarás cocinar.

-Sólo porque soy pésima para cocinar pescado. –Dijo con un puchero. –Y tú elegirás y todas esas vainas porque francamente eres algo "especial" para esas cosas.

-Mi hermano dice que soy especial. –Dijo en gesto sarcástico.

-Bien, sea dicho que tengo hambre pero… Detesto la idea de que pagues todo.

-Hm ¿Qué tal si me enseñas a utilizar un revólver y que ese sea el pago?

-Oye es como si te pidiera que me enseñaras a usar venenos. –Contestó algo molesta mientras avanzaba, Luka no la siguió.

-Lo haría.

Miku se detuvo en seco y la miró algo extrañada. -¿Aunque supieras que podría usarlo en tu contra?

-Aunque sé que lo usarías en mi contra. –Afirmó.

-No sé si eres idiota o si tienes el ego lo suficientemente alto como para creer que fallaría. –Dirigió su mirada a otro lado ladeando la cabeza. –Creo que es la segunda opción.

-No, creo que eres muy astuta sin embargo sé hacer antídotos. –Avanzó hacia ella y revolvió los cabellos de su fleco. –En cualquier caso faltan varios días para las treinta lunas, sé que no me matarías.

Siguió caminando sin preocuparse mucho en si Miku la seguía o si había desistido de ello, sorprendiéndose de lo que habían dicho ambas, tal vez sí, no la creía lo suficientemente hábil para hacer un veneno capaz de vencerla a ella y a su arsenal de antídotos.

Por su parte Miku comenzó a odiar esa arrogante parte de Luka, no le gustaba ser subestimada y la idea de que la viera como una damisela a quien debía salvar de una torre, es decir esa era su mejor arma pero por alguna razón le molestaba que Luka creyera en esa careta que era evidentemente falsa.

Casi corriendo, alcanzó a la chica.

Esta vez el camino que tomó el corcel de Megurine fue hacia la costa que quedaba no a mucho de ahí yendo a la velocidad a la que iban.

Odiaba eso, la mareaba, sin embargo, la expresión de Luka al cabalgar así de rápido era francamente encantadora.

Se sujetó de ella casi todo el camino, otra increíble ventaja y al llegar bueno…

El mar era hermoso, Miku nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, no pudo evitar que esa expresión de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

-¿Nunca lo habías visto? –Preguntó Luka.

-No… Nunca había visto algo tan lindo. –Ni siquiera podía despegar la mirada de las olas agitándose. –Es como… El cielo.

-El mar es un pequeño pedazo de cielo que perdió el rumbo en algún momento, condenado a intentar levantarse y ascender a la inmensidad.

Esa frase dicha tan románticamente sorprendió a la menor quien miró de reojo a la mujer junto a ella, la luz de ese momento hacía que sus ojos lucieran claros, su cabello igualmente se volvía claro al ser acariciado por el intenso sol, era como… Si fuera Tornasol. –Vaya… ¿acaso escribes o algo por el estilo?

-Algo así. –Admitió.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Me gusta la tragedia romántica.

-Muy común en nuestra época. –Dijo poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos. –Creí que escribirías historias de romance más bien cargadas de lujuria.

-Por común que sea prefiero el encanto de una historia de amor que termine en ambos amantes muertos a una donde forniquen hasta el amanecer sin sentido alguno.

-¿Y por qué morir? ¿Por qué no vivir juntos?

-No creo en esa clase de finales felices es decir, no he conocido historia así.

-¿Entonces consideras la muerte otro tipo de final feliz? –Inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, ciertamente. –Admitió nuevamente correspondiendo a ese jugueteo de miradas. –Es justo como lo dices.

-¿Por qué?

-Ambos amantes mueren amándose, de ese modo su amor trasciende a algo más que la vida y se vuelve eterno, verdaderamente eterno, no como esas patrañas del "vivieron felices para siempre", por dios… -Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. –Es imposible lograr la felicidad de modo tan simple.

-La muerte es una elección aún más sencilla.

Esa frase dejó callada por unos segundos a Luka quien se sorprendió ante ella. –Pero es menos hipócrita de la vida, mantiene las cosas por la eternidad mientras la vida es un jodido cambio que manipula todo hasta destruirlo…

-Hasta llevarlo a la muerte querrás decir. –Dijo acariciando el cuello de Luka. –La vida es sólo la cínica amante de la dulce muerte, la amante que sólo quiere volver a sus fríos y poco prejuiciosos brazos…

-¿Quién es la romántica ahora?

Miku rio para luego mirar hacia la arena. –Tal vez yo, sólo por unos segundos.

-Me gusta. –Dijo desviando la mirada de ella. –Me gusta esa parte de ti.

-Luka… ¿Crees que dos personas puedan estar juntas sin morir? –No la miró al preguntar esto, sólo procedió a acomodar bien la camisa de Luka.

-Supongo… Sería una increíble victoria que dos personas puedan amarse sin tener que morir y que ese amor sea verdaderamente eterno.

-¿Una victoria?

-Sí, es como si la vida pudiese volver a la muerte sin tener que esperar tanto tiempo… Como si los blancos caballos de las olas pudiesen alcanzar el cielo.

-Como volver posible lo imposible… -Comprendió al fin. -¿Crees que en verdad alguien pueda?

-Sí, creo que se puede ganar, al menos una vez.

Una cena a la luz de las velas, comiendo atún en la costa porque les dio pereza cocinar…

Y un jinete de ojos azules y aspecto frío llevando en sus brazos a una dormida princesa, una cínica y hermosa princesa.

Ese jinete la llevaría a su cuarto y la vería dormir por incontables minutos, preguntándose si toda esa conversación fue sólo una bien elaborada indirecta romántica.

Acomodó los rebeldes mechones de cabello y acarició las pálidas mejillas, observando el leve pestañeo y el acompasado respirar. –Sí, yo creo que podemos ganar… Al menos una sola vez.


End file.
